CASPER
I was playing Minecraft with my friend Kamil, since my computer had some issues with Java programs ever since I re-installed the system. I live in Darłowo, a city in Poland, while he lives in the remote village of Kopań near the woods, just few kilometers away from Darłowo. We first played Minecraft around 2012, influenced by the Polish Minecraft YouTuber known as MinecraftBlow, now he changed his name to Blowek and turned away from Minecraft content. Soon, our friend Kuba came, and said: "Check out who's back, homies!" I got up from the computer and greeted him with a handshake. "What's popping, homie? They finally let your butt got out of the psycho ward?" I said, happily. There is one thing you must know about Kuba - for ten years, he was living in the mental asylum in Gdańsk, after he assaulted his teacher with a stick. "Yeah, my attourney got me outta there pro-bono, before that one bully I sent there last year got to me and my butt, homie!" Kamil got up too, and shook Kuba's hand. "Hi, Kuba. Hope they didn't melt your brain too much." "Naaah!" said Kuba, and excited pulled out something from his backpack "Check this out, homie." What he pulled out was a bootleg CD-ROM, with the words "RV13" written on them. "Now what's that?" I asked, shrugging and looking at the disc "I stole it from Gdańsk, homie! It's a mod for Minecraft!" We popped the CD in, and it indeed had a zipped mod on it - "RV13.zip". We took it into our Forge folder, and played Minecraft. Everything seemed normal, until we came into one cave, searching for iron. "Ey, yo, what's that, homie?" asked Kamil, pointing at the screen. We took a screenshot, and we saw it. In the cave, there was a face. Not a blocky face, but instead...it was a cartoon face of a man. "Wait...Isn't that...Rojo?" I said, as my heart fell down to my stomach. "What would that candy ass spankaloo do in Minecraft? I thought he wuz send to the Koszalin asylum for assaulting Oliwia!" explained Kuba, propably trying to reassure me that Rojo just couldn't exist in Minecraft "Yeah, homie. Nasty stuff..." The face disappeared into the darkness, and we decided to search for iron in a different cave. We played for several hours, and managed to build a small castle from stone bricks. It was then, that we noticed that the forest which we settled in started to disappear. "Ey, homie, you wus removing trees while I was busy?" I asked Kamil, as he used to mess around with Minecraft everytime I would go to the toilet. "Umm...no?" Then we heard an ear-splitting screech, which made all of us jump in our seats. I turned my character around and noticed a sign, with the words "ICE CREAM?! CASPER!" written on it. "Holy...crap." muttered Kuba in pure terror "Rojo is here..." "Can't be homie! He propably was lobotomized!" Kuba took a deep breath, and I could notice anxiety in his eyes. "Homie...what if he was lobotomized? In Koszalin? And then they send his brain to Gdańsk so Doctor White can research it? White knows his medicine, he propably wouldn't have any problems with transfering his conciousness into a CD rom to contain it, right?" Kamil then got up, and screamed, pointing at the screen, shaking. Rojo's face was there. He started typing in the chat. ROJO_GRUB: EVEN THO HE'S GREEN HE KNOWS THE BEST ROJO_GRUB: HE CAN CONVINCE EVEN YOU ROJO_GRUB: DRINK YOUR MILK ROJO_GRUB: AND YOU'LL BE BIG JUST LIKE HIM! And then, our computer got fried. So what happened to Rojo? God only knows... Category:Mobs Category:Monster Category:Zwiebel